The Star of Rainbow Magazine
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Tao adalah pria cantik model majalah dewasa. Dirinya yang bekerja sebagai bintang porn, justru tertarik dengan Kris yang masih berstatus siswa menengah atas... "Jika aku menjadi pemain video dewasa, aku akan memilihmu untuk menggagahiku."－Tao... KrisTao/TaoRis fanfiction. DLDR! RnR Please..
1. Chapter 1

**The Star of Rainbow Magazine**

 **Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Kris Wu**

 **Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Kim Ji Won as Bobby, Kim Han Bin as B.I**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : OOC, Slash, AU, boyXboy, Yaoi, Boyslove, cerita pasaran plus buat mual mendadak XD**

 **Disclaimer : All cast is to God. Story real is mine!**

 **NGGAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!  
NGERTI BAHASA INDONESIA KAN?!  
APALAGI KALAU MERASA BERMASALAH SAMA CASTNYA, BURUAN JAUH-JAUH GIH! HUSH HUSH! XD**

 **NO COPY-PASTE TANPA SEIJIN DARI SAYA SELAKU PEMBUAT CERITA!  
HARGAI KARYA ORANG COY!**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Rainbow Magazine launched a limited edition of the new magazine. Starring Huang Zi Tao, the highest paid models. We provide 10 magazines, at a price of $ 1000.

Rangkaian kata yang langsung di publish oleh website resmi Rainbow Magazine, mengundang banyak varian komentar.

Para pengagum berat pemilik nama yang tertera pada rentetan kalimat Hotnews tersebut, memuji betapa hebatnya idola mereka. Sementara beberapa yang merasa tidak menyukai sang Bintang andalan Rainbow Magazine, mengolok dengan kata-kata pedas. Well, wajar saja beberapa ada yang tidak menyukai bintang dunia 'Pelangi' sepertinya kan?.

Sama halnya dengan beberapa pria berwajah tampan yang sangat amat mengagumi Huang Zi Tao, Bintang kelas atas yang begitu dikagumi oleh kaum adam berstatus 'Belok'.

"WTF! Ini terlalu mahal! Darimana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli majalah ini!" Pria berkulit terlampau putih dengan surai berwarna silver－Oh Sehun namanya－memprotes kesal melihat rentetan kalimat yang dibacanya pada layar I-Phone miliknya.

Tak hanya Sehun yang mengerang frustasi memikirkan mahalnya harga majalah sang idola. Baik itu Kim Kai－sahabatnya sedari kecil, Kim Ji Won serta Kim Han Bin, lantas merasakan hal yang sama. Terlebih majalah itu sangat terbatas. Jika mereka tidak secepat mungkin memesan, tentunya kesempatan untuk melihat tubuh menggairahkan tanpa busana sang idola akan lenyap begitu saja.

"Lalu bagaimana? Jika meminta dengan ayahku, bisa-bisa besoknya kalian akan melihatku sudah berbaring di peti mati.." Sahut Bobby－nama panggilan Kim Ji Won－sedikit mendramatisir.

HanBin yang biasa disapa B.I, ikut berkomentar. "Apalagi Appaku.. Dia pasti akan mengusirku karena hanya bisa meminta uang uang dan uang. Ya~ walaupun itu benar adanya, sih.."

Kai memutar matanya jengah mendengar penuturan dua hoobaenya tersebut. "Hentikan drama menggelikan kalian, Kim's.. Kalian mempermalukan marga yang aku agung-agungkan, bodoh."

"Baiklah baiklah.." Kata Bobby kemudian. "Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa mendapatkan majalah itu, Kai hyung?"

Kai yang ditanya, menoleh pada Sehun. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hun? Apa kita harus menyatukan uang kita semua, agar bisa membeli majalah itu?"

"Ide bagus Kai! Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu!"

B.I menatap seniornya tersebut dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa itu maksudnya, kita ber-4 menyatukan uang untuk membeli majalah si Sexy Huang itu?" Tanyanya ragu.

Bobby memukul belakang kepala B.I sedikit keras. "Jangan lamban Kim! Berpikir caranya untuk mendapatkan majalah itu saja kau tidak bisa. Tetapi saat membahas tentang majalahnya yang berisi foto naked Huang Zi Tao otakmu memproses cepat.."

B.I mendengus. "Macam kau tidak saja!"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak?"

Suara berat dengan nada datar nan dingin terdengar. Mereka segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Di kursi ke-3 dari depan, seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang terang yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kris Wu namanya. Dan ia benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik beberapa pria tersebut. Dua diantaranya bukan dari kelas Kris－Bobby dan B.I adalah bawahan mereka－.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda tertinggi dikelasnya tersebut. "Kau tidak tertarik untuk membeli majalah yang baru saja diluncurkan 'Rainbow Magazine', Kris hyung?" Ia sangat berharap pemuda itu tertarik untuk membeli. Jika seperti itu, bukankah nantinya mereka bisa meminjam, dan tidak perlu mengeluarkan sepeser uang pun untuk dapat melihat isi majalah tersebut. Licik sekali kau Oh.

"Tidak." Balas Kris singkat.

Saat itu juga senyum di bibir Sehun memudar. Menatap datar pemuda yang menurutnya terlalu irit bicara－walaupun dirinya tidak jauh beda dari Kris－.

'－Aku tidak tertarik untuk berbagi majalah itu pada kalian, anak kecil'. Sambung Kris dalam hati. Seraya menatap penuh arti pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan kalimat :

Congratulations! The transaction is successful. The money you send to is received. Magazine limited edition with the model Huang Zi Tao, will be sent to the address you send. Thank you for your participation.

Rainbow Magazine website, 14 february 2016.

 **^KrisTao-Story^**

"Ini benar-benar mencengangkan, Tao! Pihak Rainbow Magazine baru beberapa menit yang lalu mempublish jika majalahmu sudah di luncurkan dan－lihat! Majalah itu sudah habis terjual!" Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda pecinta eyeliner berceloteh panjang lebar, memuji pria cantik berlekuk tubuh indah disampingnya. "Padahal harga yang ditawarkan terlalu mahal untuk ukuran sebuah majalah!"

Pria cantik dengan predikat 'sexy' menempel pada sosoknya yang mampu membuat lelaki normal pun rela 'berbelok', menatap jengah pemuda tersebut. "Berhenti berbicara Baek.. Suaramu yang cempreng itu membuat kepalaku pening." Balasnya judes.

Byun Baekhyun－pemuda yang sedari tadi berceloteh tanpa tanda titik maupun koma, mendengus kesal. "Kau ini benar-benar ya Tao! Harusnya para fansmu tahu fakta jika idola mereka yang suka bertelanjang didepan camera ini bermulut pedas!" Serunya sebal. "Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri yang masih bertahan menjadi managermu!"

Sang bintang 'majalah pelangi' tersebut－tak lain adalah Huang Zi Tao, mengangkat bahu cuek. "Aku tidak masalah jika kau mengundurkan diri sebagai managerku,"

Baekhyun semakin memberengut kesal. Ingin sekali ia mencincang tubuh Tao saat ini juga jika tidak mengingat banyaknya fans bintang disampingnya itu yang mungkin saja akan memotong-motong dirinya jika berani melukai sang idola. Pikiranmu terlalu psycho, Baek~.

Tao mengikat tali bathrobe yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuh eloknya. Sudah sekitar 1 jam berlalu ia menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk majalah selanjutnya. Majalah yang pastinya dengan harga 2 kali lipat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Karena memang pemotretan kali ini mengharuskan dirinya untuk tidak memakai sehelai benangpun pada tubuhnya, sekaligus berpose seerotis mungkin didepan camera.

Oh! Lihatlah apa yang dilakukan Tao saat ini! Dia tengah membubuhkan sebuah body lotion pada pahanya yang putih mulus juga kencang. Tanpa memperdulikan jika bathrobe yang dikenakannya hanya mampu menutupi pangkal pahanya.

Untungnya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa melihat keseksian seorang Huang Zi Tao. Lagipula dirinya juga seorang uke yang tak mungkin bernafsu melihat tubuh nyaris naked uke lain. Beda cerita jika ia adalah seorang seme, mungkin bisa saja Baekhyun hilang kendali dan berakhir memperkosa si cantik Huang.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar ringan. Membuyarkan lamunan kotor yang melayang-layang dipikirannya. Setelah membaca sederet tulisan pada layar pintar tersebut, ia kembali menatap Tao yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Tao, pihak GP mengirimiku pesan. Mereka kembali menawarkan sebuah film dengan rating tinggi, bayaran akan mereka berikan berapapun yang kau inginkan," Kata Baekhyun. "Lawan mainnya Liem Gao Chan berusia 26tahun. Sepertinya dia orang china, sama sepertimu.."

"Kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku, Baek.." Balas Tao tanpa minat. Ia melepas bathrobe putih yang menempel pada tubuhnya, menyisakan cawat hitam yang tadi digunakannya saat pemotretan berlangsung. Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan tersebut nyaris tersedak. "Katakan jadwalku pada hari berikutnya. Aku ingin cepat pulang."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah.. Besok fanmeeting dan 2 hari setelahnya tidak ada jadwal.. Tanggal 18 kita akan menyeleksi orang-orang yang akan menjadi lawan photoshootmu untuk majalah TB Porn Magazine.."

"TB Porn Magazine?" Tao mengulang kalimat itu dengan tanda tanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, Majalah porno Top-Bottom.."

"Oh, baiklah.. Aku pulang~" Setelah berucap demikian, Tao langsung melengos pergi begitu saja. Mengabaikan teriakan tidak terima sang manager yang protes karena ketidaksopanannya.

 **^KrisTao-Story^**

Rasa kantuk yang mendera dirinya, seketika lenyap begitu saja melihat paket miliknya yang baru beberapa menit lalu diterimanya.

Majalah dewasa luncuran terbaru dari Rainbow Magazine dengan model Huang Zi Tao, yang dibuat sangat terbatas. Tentunya majalah ini bukan majalah porn biasa. Mengingat harganya yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Apalagi jika sudah di bintangi langsung oleh Huang Zi Tao, tak heran jika harganyapun sangat mahal.

Kris menyamankan posisinya pada permukaan ranjang, dengan kepala menyandar pada headrest ranjang king size miliknya. Majalah yang dibelinya dengan harga $1000 sudah berada di pangkuannya.

Pemuda tampan yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas itu perlahan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membuka halaman pertama majalah bercover warna-warni－pelangi.

Sedikit menahan nafas ketika matanya yang tajam menatap lembar pertama. Huang Zi Tao, sang model yang diam-diam di kaguminya terlihat duduk pada sebuah kursi single sedikit tinggi. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut jeans hitam ketat dengan aksen sobekan pada beberapa bagian, menyilang dengan anggunnya.

Atasan tubuhnya berbalut kaos V-neck lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan belahan dalam. Bahkan setengah dada berisinya terpampang jelas disana.

Polesan natural make-up membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin sempurna. Belum lagi senyuman manis yang tertoreh pada bibir mungil yang menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan.

Kris membuka lembar berikutnya. Pada lembar ke-2, kaki jenjang Tao tidak lagi tertutupi jeans hitam ketat. Kaki jenjangnya masih menyilang dengan sebagian paha tertutupi bawahan kaos V-neck. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas betapa halus dan kencangnya paha tersebut. Senyuman manis tadi kini berubah menjadi senyum genit yang kentara.

Kris hanya mampu menahan nafas melihatnya. Pada lembar selanjutnya－lembar ke-3, Huang Zi Tao masih duduk pada kursi single tadi. Tetapi posisinya kali ini lebih sensual.

Tubuhnya sedikit memiring ke kiri dan sedikit merosot ke bagian depan kursi. Kaki kanannya menekuk dengan lutut bertumpu pada pegangan pinggiran kursi. Membuat setengah bongkahan bulatnya terlihat jelas－dari foto saja Kris sudah bisa menebak jika pantat itu sangatlah kenyal dan kencang－mata sebelah kanan Tao mengedip nakal.

Pemuda kelewat tampan dengan surai pirang sebagai penyempurna sosoknya yang menawan, mulai bergerak gelisah dalam posisinya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah berkeringat dingin. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, dibukanya lembar berikutnya. Dan pada lembar ke-4, berhasil membuat celananya semakin menyempit.

Pada lembar tersebut, Tao terlihat menungging sembari bertumpu pada kursi yang didudukinya tadi. Wajahnya menoleh kebelakang－menghadap kamera saat pemotretan－sembari mengerling nakal.

Posisinya tersebut berhasil membuat bongkahan kenyal tersebut semakin terlihat jelas bagaimana bentuknya. Begitu bulat dan mulus. Ah~, Kris jadi membayangkan dirinya tengah meremas-remas pantat kenyal sang model.

Dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, ia beralih menatap halaman ke-5.

Kali ini sang model hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna hitam, tanpa menggunakan atasan apapun. Kedua nipple berwarna pink sedikit kecokelatan terlihat sangat menggoda. Jari jempol dan jari telunjuk model tersebut dengan nakalnya memelintir nipple sebelah kanan miliknya. Sementara kakinya terbuka lebar－mengangkang－dengan telapak tangan kanan meremas paha dalamnya dengan sensual.

Sesuatu dibalik celana panjang Kris semakin mengeras didalam sana. Membuatnya merasa sesak dan tidak nyaman. Dengan terburu-buru, ia membuka resleting celananya. Menurunkan celana beserta CDnya hingga sebatas paha.

Kejantanan miliknya yang tadi tertutupi celana jeans panjang, kini mengacung tegak dengan sedikit precum pada ujungnya. Menandakan jika sang pemilik sangat bernafsu.

Kris menggenggam kesejatiannya sembari memijatnya perlahan. Menimbulkan geraman rendah pertanda jika dirinya menikmati kegiatan jemarinya sendiri pada batang sedikit berurat tersebut.

"Shhh ahhh－Fuck! Aku ber-onani hanya karena model porno dari majalah! Sialan kau Huang Zi Tao!" Desisnya antara menikmati kegiatannya dibawah sana, sekaligus merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudahnya bernafsu hanya karena foto-foto model pada majalah digenggamannya.

 **TBC**

 **Hahahaha, ffnya mesum banget ya? Jadi kelihatan banget betapa nistanya otak saya ini** _ **squint emotikon**_

 **ff ini terinspirasi dari pp facebook aku. Kalo yang berteman sama aku di fb pasti tahu lah.. Fotonya Tao kayak model majalah begituan. Hahahaha.**

 **Yang tertarik ya di review.. Yang tertarik tapi gak review GO DIE aja sana haha /ditabok/**

 **Bagi yang mau berteman sama aku di medsos, bisa add facebook/line aku ini ya:  
fb : ****Yizi Barbie Ti'ei'ow** **  
Line :** **422kt88**

 **#** **D** **an umm.. katanya dage aku disuruh nulisin nama akun ku sebagai beta reader disini.. tapi berhubung aku lupa akun ku.. :v jadi panggil** **kyou** **aja.. :* btw aku baru jadi beta reader.. kalau masih ada kesalahan jangan sungkan kasih tau aku yaa.. ;)**

 **Sign, WHO Yizi OsHztWyf, 16 februari 2016.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Star of Rainbow Magazine**

 **Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Kris Wu**

 **Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Kim Ji Won as Bobby, Kim Han Bin as B.I**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : OOC, Slash, AU, boyXboy, Yaoi, Boyslove, cerita pasaran plus buat mual mendadak XD**

 **Disclaimer : All cast is to God. Story real is mine!**

 **NGGAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!  
NGERTI BAHASA INDONESIA KAN?!  
APALAGI KALAU MERASA BERMASALAH SAMA CASTNYA, BURUAN JAUH-JAUH GIH! HUSH HUSH! XD**

 **NO COPY-PASTE TANPA SEIJIN DARI SAYA SELAKU PEMBUAT CERITA!  
HARGAI KARYA ORANG COY!**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Pemuda dengan surai pirang sebagai penyempurna sosoknya yang terlampau tampan, mengulas senyum miring pada bibir sedikit tebal miliknya, ketika melihat kata demi kata yang baru saja di publish oleh website Rainbow Magazine pada media sosial.

Pada layar ponselnya tertera kalimat :

Interesting news for you fans of Huang Zi Tao. Rainbow magazine held a meeting between the fans with a beautiful star of our mainstay. Rainbow magazines have hired a club for this event. Soon came to the club exG-Bar Seoul, the event starts at 08.00 PM. We are only for 100 fans. Thanks.

Pasalnya disini, kalian juga harus mengetahui fakta jika bukan hanya artis, penyanyi atau semacamnya yang akan mengadakan acara 'pertemuan antar idol dengan fans'. Rainbow Magazine, sudah menerapkan konsep demikian dari awal terbentuknya agency khusus dalam bidang majalah dewasa－yang didesain khusus untuk dunia 'pelangi'.

"Harus beralasan apa aku jika para bocah tengil itu melihatku ada di bar ini nanti malam." Gumamnya pelan. Menimbang-nimbang jika nanti kedua teman sekelasnya sekaligus dua hoobaenya, yang juga menjadi fans Huang Zi Tao, melihatnya ikut menghadiri acara jumpa fans yang di adakan oleh Rainbow Magazine.

Kris hanya tidak ingin status 'silent fans' dirinya diketahui oleh mereka. Bisa-bisa ia akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan mereka nantinya. Dan ia benar-benar mengantisipasi hal itu terjadi.

Tetapi, mau bagaimanapun juga, Kris sangat ingin bertemu secara langsung dengan Huang Zi Tao. Model majalah gay porn yang selalu berhasil membuatnya ber-onani hanya karena foto-foto sang model.

Masalahnya disini, Kris terlalu gengsi mengakui dirinya tertarik dengan bintang sexy yang selalu menjadi perbincangan beberapa teman serta adik kelasnya. Sungguh! Itu sangat memalukan menurutnya.

"Ah! Persetan dengan itu semua! Yang terpenting aku bisa bertatap langsung dengan Zi Tao!" Sentaknya pelan. Setelah perang pendapat dengan batinnya sendiri.

"Yo! Kris-hyung! Kenapa kau berbicara sendiri?" Seru Bobby. Tak sengaja mendengar racauan tidak jelas dari bibir sang senior, ketika melangkah memasuki kelas dengan B.I yang mengekor di belakangnya.

B.I mendudukkan bokongnya pada meja milik Kai－yang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya sedari tadi. Well, ini memang masih terlalu pagi－. "Oh! oh! Jangan katakan jika hyung kerasukan iblisnya Bobby!" Ujarnya seraya bertingkah seolah sedang shock.

Bobby segera menoleh. Menatap sengit pada B.I. "Mana ada iblis merasuki iblis lain!" Balasnya.

"Kau mengatai dirimu sendiri atau mengatai Kris-hyung sih By?" Sahut B.I heran. "Kau bilang 'mana ada iblis merasuki iblis lain', otomatis kau mengatai jika dirimu sendiri itu iblis!"

Pria tampan bermata sipit tersebut menggaruk pipinya gusar. Benar juga sih apa yang dikatakan B.I.

Kris yang hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan kecil kedua hoobaenya, memutar matanya jengah. "Kalian ini wanita atau pria heh? Terlalu berisik!" Ujarnya datar.

Duo Kim segera menoleh pada sang senior.

"Jika hyung meragukan genderku, aku bisa menunjukkan milikku sekarang juga."－Bobby.

B.I mengangguk-ngangguk singkat. Menyetujui ucapan Bobby. "Ya! Aku juga bisa menunjukkannnya di depanmu, Kris hyung.."

Pria tampan bermarga Wu tersebut menatap keduanya dengan pandangan datar, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun sebagai balasan. Tak akan ada habisnya jika berdebat dengan duo Kim itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Bobby dan B.I sibuk berdebat entah tentang apa. Sementara Kris memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya. Mengabaikan kedua pemuda lebih muda yang berceloteh tidak jelas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun dan Kai mulai memasuki kelas bersamaan. Raut keduanya terlihat sumringah entah karena apa. Well, Kris menebaknya karena berita terbaru dari website Rainbow Magazine perihal fanmeeting.

"Kalian tahu Bob, Bin－Situs Rainbow akan mengadakan fanmeeting dengan Zi Tao nanti malam!" Kai berseru semangat. So, benar 'kan yang ditebak oleh Kris.

Bobby yang tengah duduk pada kursi, refleks berdiri dan tanpa sengaja menarik meja yang diduduki B.I hingga－

DUGH!

"ADUHH! PANTATKU!"

－membuat lelaki tampan ber-alis unik serta berbibir tebal itu jatuh terduduk pada permukaan lantai. Dan mengaduh kesakitan karena bagian belakang tubuhnya menghantam kerasnya lantai marmer.

"Hyah! Apa yang kau lakukan By?!" Protes B.I kesal seraya menahan sakit.

Bobby yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya, secepat kilat bergerak untuk membantu B.I berdiri. "Maaf Bin. Aku shock mendengar perkataan Kai hyung.."

B.I mengusap-usap buttnya. Lalu beralih menatap dua seniornya. "Apakah itu benar? Kita semua bisa mengikuti acara itu?" Tanyanya saat merasa sakit pada area belakangnya sedikit berkurang.

Sehun menjawab. "Benar! Mereka mengadakan acara itu di exG-Bar－yeah, seperti yang kalian tahu, tidak mungkin model porn menggelar fanmeet ditempat terbuka.."

Bobby membelalak kaget saat sesuatu melintas dipikirannya. Ya meskipun tidak terlalu kentara mengingat matanya yang terlampau sipit. "Hyung! Kalau kami tidak mendapat izin masuk ke dalam Bar itu bagaimana?! Kami belum cukup umur!" Serunya was-was.

Sehun juga Kai memasang senyum miring. "Tenang... Fans yang boleh masuk minimal berusia 15 tahun." Balas Sehun.

Tepat setelah pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu berucap, B.I dan Bobby langsung berpelukan kegirangan. Sepertinya B.I sudah melupakan jika dirinya tengah kesal pada pria bergigi kelinci itu karena terlalu senang.

 **^KrisTao-Story^**

Pemuda cantik yang tak lain adalah model andalan Lee Tae Jun－pemilik agency Rainbow Magazine－sedikit menata kaos V-neck hitam yang dikenakannya.

Kerah V-neck dalam tersebut hanya mampu menutupi setengah dada miliknya. Bahkan jika dia menggerakkan lengannya kebelakang, putingnya akan terpampang jelas. Sangat pas memang dipadukan dengan celana super pendek yang nyaris tertutupi oleh ujung kaosnya.

"Tao, apa kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai." Ujar Tae Jun. Tadinya ia sangat sibuk mengurusi para staff serta Bodyguard untuk menjaga ketat acara ini agar tidak terjadi keributan.

Sang model yang kembali menata polesan make-up pada wajah ayunya, menoleh pada pria dewasa tersebut. "Sudah.." Sahutnya singkat.

"Cepatlah ke panggung. Baekhyun sudah menunggu disana.." Perintah Tae Jun yang langsung di angguki oleh Tao.

Tao segera berjalan mengikuti sang Bos setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna. Berjalan dengan elegan menuju panggung tempat biasanya penari Bar beraksi.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 PM. Para fans yang sudah dipilah melalui situs web, serta sudah membayar melalui transfer untuk acara ini, sudah duduk rapi pada sofa-sofa yang disediakan. Bahkan beberapa memekik dalam hati karena tak menyangka bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan sang idol.

"Hello.. Saya Lee Tae Jun, pendiri agency Rainbow Magazine mengucapkan selamat datang untuk kalian semua fans dari model asuhan saya, Huang Zi Tao." Mulai Tae Jun dengan senyum tipis. "Saya tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, yang pasti selamat menikmati acara ini.." Lanjutnya, setelahnya menyerahkan Mic pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima Mic dari atasannya dengan senyum cerah, sembari menggumamkan terimakasih.

"Hay semua.. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun.. Aku manager dari Huang Zi Tao.. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua pada acara fanmeet pertama khusus Huang Zi Tao.." Baekhyun berkata semangat melalui Mic. Ia menoleh, mendapati Tao sudah berdiri anggun disebelahnya. "Sedikit penjelasan, fanmeet yang kami buat pastinya berbeda dari fanmeet khusus artis.. Karena disini kalian hanya diberi waktu berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Huang Zi Tao. Yah, percakapan santai begitulah.." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Tepuk tangan semangat serta seruan terdengar ricuh. Padahal hanya ada 100 fans disana. Bagaimana jika semua fans Tao berkumpul? Bisa pusing Baekhyun mendengar suara berisik mereka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai acaranya.." Kata Baekhyun. Menyerahkan Mic yang dipegangnya pada pemuda cantik bertubuh langsing tapi berisi.

Tao berdeham pelan sebelum berbicara melalui Mic. Sementara Baekhyun serta Tae Jun segera turun dari panggung menuju sofa yang berada dibawah－yang langsung menghadap panggung.

"Umh, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada kalian, ini pertama kalinya aku berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.." Tao berujar seraya melangkah menuruni panggung. Berjalan anggun menuju kursi single tinggi yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Tepat berada dihadapan para fans.

Tao mendudukkan pantat kenyalnya disana. Menyilangkan kaki dengan elegan, membuat para fans berstatus seme meneguk paksa air liur mereka. Paha kencang berisi milik Tao terlihat sangat sexy, sungguh!

Tao mengukir senyum menggoda. Berhasil membuat fans yang melihatnya meleleh layaknya es terkena sinar mentari. Melirik satu-persatu wajah-wajah tampan juga manis para penggemarnya. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok pria paling sudut belakang, menggunakan topi hitam, juga sapu tangan berwarna sama menutupi setengah wajahnya.

'Aku yakin pria itu sangat tampan jika dilihat dari fashion dan tatapan tajamnya'－Batin Tao.

 **^KrisTao-Story^**

Kai menyenggol lengan Sehun dengan tak sabaran, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari sang Idol yang berada tepat 10cm dari posisinya. "Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak tahan.. Dia sexy sekali Hun.. Milikku menegang!" Bisiknya frustasi.

Sehun yang tak beda jauh dengan sang sahabat, mengangguk-ngangguk singkat. "Kau kira kau saja! Aku juga sama sepertimu, bodoh!" Balasnya berbisik.

B.I yang heran melihat kedua Seniornya yang berada disebelah kanannya, menatap bingung－memang, posisi mereka paling depan, dengan Bobby paling kiri, setelahnya B.I, Kai, dan Sehun－. "Kalian kenapa berbisik-bisik, hyung?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan, setelah menyikut lengan pemuda tan.

Kai menoleh. Menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban. Well, ia hanya tidak ingin menceritakan 'aib'nya pada bawahannya.

B.I mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya ia masih penasaran. Ia menoleh pada sisi kirinya. Menatap Bobby yang ekspresinya tak beda jauh dari kedua seniornya. Seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. "By, kau kenapa?"

Bobby yang memang mendengar bisikan pelan pria tampan disebelahnya, menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok cantik didepannya. "Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya sedikit 'terpengaruh' dengan penampilan idol kita."

B.I menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung－karena B.I lah yang masih memiliki sisi polos, hingga tidak memahami makna ekspresi teman-temannya－. Ia kembali menatap Tao yang masih berceloteh, bercakap-cakap dengan fans yang bertanya. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Tao hyung hingga mereka seperti itu?" Gumamnya sepelan mungkin.

Namun, sesaat kemudian pikiran polosnya seketika lenyap entah kemana. Tepat setelah bola matanya melirik kebawah, pada paha kencang berisi nan mulus yang terlihat sangat menggoda. 'Oh appa, eomma, sepertinya anak kalian ini sudah dewasa' Batinnya bergejolak sembari memperhatikan selangkangannya yang menggembung.

 **^KrisTao-Story^**

"Tao hyung! Kau sangat cantik seperti bidadari. Tubuhmu juga sangat sexy."

Sang model tersenyum manis. "Ah! Kau pintar memuji emh－"

"－Sulhu! Namaku Sulhu."

"Hm, Sulhu, kau juga pria yang sangat tampan."

Lelaki bernama Sulhu tersebut tersipu mendengar pujian sang model.

"Tao hyung, kenapa kau sangat cantik dan mengagumkan?"

"Itu karena kalian setia mendukungku.. Aku akan berusaha berpenampilan sempurna dihadapan kalian.."

"Tao honey!"

Semua fans menoleh pada lelaki bersurai cokelat gelap, sambil berteriak protes karena panggilan manis dari pria tersebut. Sementara lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, dan beralih menatap idolnya.

"Tao honey, aku rasa bibirmu yang mungil itu sangat pas untuk bibir tebalku.." Kata lelaki itu dengan pedenya. Sekali lagi, seruan protes fans yang lain ditujukan padanya.

"Ahahaha, kau bisa melakukannya dalam mimpi, sayang.."

Suara tawa menggema diruangan tersebut, mendengar sahutan Zi Tao atas penuturan lelaki tadi. Sementara pria bersurai cokelat itu hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Aneh~

Kris hanya memperhatikan interaksi para fans lain dengan Huang Zi Tao dalam diam. Hanya dirinya yang sedari sampai tidak berbicara bahkan sepatah katapun. Hanya diam memperhatikan.

Dapat dilihatnya kedua teman serta kedua juniornya disekolah, berada pada kursi paling depan.

Kris kembali memperhatikan si model cantik, yang ternyata juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Sebenarnya dirinya sedikit heran, mengapa Tao sesekali menatap kearahnya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Topi hitam serta sapu tangan berwarna sama digunakannya untuk menutup setengah wajahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan penyamaran. Kris hanya tidak ingin Sehun, Kai, Bobby, juga B.I mengetahui jika dirinya juga termasuk salah satu fans Huang Zi Tao.

Tidak terasa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 PM. Sudah 2 jam lamanya acara fanmeet berlangsung. Dan seseorang yang mengaku manager sang model terkenal tengah berceloteh ria dipanggung. Entah apa yang dikatakannya Kris tidak terlalu perduli.

Para penggemar mulai beranjak untuk keluar ruangan setelah acara selesai. Sementara Kris tetap pada posisinya, menundukkan kepala ketika melihat ke-4 pria yang dikenalnya berjalan melewatinya－berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, ruangan sudah kosong, tak ada seorang fans pun lagi kecuali dirinya disana. Kris menegakkan tubuhnya, berniat bergegas keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Baru bergerak satu langkah, Kris merasakan tangannya ditarik dan seseorang yang menariknya mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Sedikit menahan nafas, merasa was-was jika yang menariknya adalah Sehun, Kai ataupun Juniornya.

Namun pemikirannya lenyap ketika jemari lentik nan halus bergerak dari belakang tubuhnya－pastinya jemari ini bukan milik teman-temannya jika dilihat dari bentuknya yang begitu lentik dan terawat－membuka topi hitam serta sapu tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kris mematung saat seseorang yang menariknya itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Jari-jari lentik itu membelai wajahnya dengan gerakan sensual. Mulai dari rahang, bibir, hidung, pipi, bahkan matanya yang terpejam menikmati setiap usapan tersebut.

"Sudah ku duga kau ini sangat tampan~"

Suara bernada menggoda itu mengalun lembut di pendengaran Kris. Membuatnya menahan nafas saat terpaan hangat menyapa permukaan kulit wajahnya. Mata tajamnya melirik kekiri, hingga retinanya dapat melihat hidung mancung yang cantik milik seseorang tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kris meneguk paksa liurnya. "K-Kris Wu." Jawabnya tergagap.

"Nama yang pas untuk pria setampan dirimu..." Dikecupnya pipi tirus itu dengan manja. "Kau pasti sudah mengenalku." Jeda beberapa saat, hingga pemuda yang tengah memeluk Kris tersebut kembali melanjutkan－

－"Huang Zi Tao.."

Kris menegang ditempatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

 **TBC**

 **Hahahaha, Gimana chapter ini? Aneh sama fanmeetnya? Aku tahu itu pacman emotikon**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin jejak ya.. Lap yu semoah kiss emotikon kiss emotikon muahh muahh /ditendang Readers/**

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **taolinna6824, Yonsy Fajar S, Skylar Otsu, celindazifan, Aiko Vallery, HannyZhie68, BabyMingA, leejen, YeNammmmmppppphhhhh, Cho ana17, LP, LVenge, PreciousPanda, ZiziMRA28, yukiyukaji, Komomiki21, uknow69, dame dame no ko dame ku Chan, Harumi Shiba, ttta, Firdha858, Kevin Lee, dillahKTS90, Ammi Gummy, keziaf, hyunhee1104, ajib4ff, bukan princess syahrini, TaemZi, Jeon hyeun, JonginDO, PandaNia, YuRhachan, ChunTao-93, Panda, zia huang, Febriyaniputri152, Akashi764, TaoTaoZiPanda, , riskah9zt02.**

 **Sign : WHO Yizi OsHztWyf and My Beta-Reader Kyou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Star of Rainbow Magazine**

 **Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Kris Wu**

 **Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Kim Ji Won as Bobby, Kim Han Bin as B.I**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : OOC, Slash, AU, boyXboy, Yaoi, Boyslove, cerita pasaran plus buat mual mendadak XD**

 **Disclaimer : All cast is to God. Story real is mine!**

 **NGGAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!** **  
** **NGERTI BAHASA INDONESIA KAN?!** **  
** **APALAGI KALAU MERASA BERMASALAH SAMA CASTNYA, BURUAN JAUH-JAUH GIH! HUSH HUSH! XD**

 **NO COPY-PASTE TANPA SEIJIN DARI SAYA SELAKU PEMBUAT CERITA!** **  
** **HARGAI KARYA ORANG COY!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Tao dengan beraninya menggerayangi tubuh lelaki tampan yang menarik perhatiannya selama fanmeet berlangsung. Mulai dari bahu, dada, dan terus turun hingga kedua telapak tangannya berada tepat pada pangkal paha si pria tampan.

Bintang majalah tersebut melengkungkan tubuhnya ke depan, meraup lembut bibir sedikit tebal lelaki itu dengan jemari yang kembali meraba bagian tubuh Kris－Tao berdiri dibelakang Kris－.

Sementara pria tampan yang tadinya menyamar itu, kembali terkejut dengan perlakuan sang idol. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya terlalu senang karena mendapat 'service istimewa' daripada fans yang lain.

Apakah Tao menyukainya?

－semoga saja. Karena itu yang di harapkan oleh Kris.

Sebisanya Kris membalas lumatan tersebut. Menjilat-jilat kecil bibir mungil yang tengah menghisap bibir bawahnya, seraya menahan nikmat atas perlakuan tangan nakal Tao dibawah sana.

Pria mungil berwajah manis yang baru saja kembali ke tempat acara tadi berlangsung, memekik nyaring ketika mata sipitnya menyaksikan adegan tidak senonoh pada salah satu sofa.

"ASTAGAH TAO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Pekiknya keras. Antara terkejut dan malu melihat kelakuan bintang yang menjadi tanggung-jawabnya, tengah berbuat hal mesum pada seorang pria yang di tebaknya adalah fans.

Tao yang mendengar teriakan super nyaring tersebut, dengan malas melepas kecupan panas bersama Kris. Menatap sang manager dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara. "Kau benar-benar mengganggu kegiatanku, Baek.." Sentaknya.

Sementara Kris hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang karena bisa seintim itu dengan sosok yang menjadi penyebab dirinya ber-onani beberapa hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun, sang pelaku teriakan nyaring tadi, mengusap wajahnya sebal. "Kau benar-benar membuatku malu dengan tingkahmu itu. Kau tahu? Kau seperti seorang _'bitches'_ yang haus akan sentuhan." Serunya sarkas. "Kau selalu menolak tawaran bermain 'film', sekarang kau berniat melakukannya dengan bocah seperti itu? _Hell_! Dimana otakmu Huang Zi Tao?!"

Model majalah bertubuh sexy itu berdecak kesal. Menatap managernya dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku sudah mengatakan alasan kenapa aku tidak mau menerima tawaran 'film' Baek.. Aku tidak mau 'lubang'ku dimasuki pria tidak jelas!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu kali ini.." Balas Baekhyun. Ia terlalu malas untuk adu mulut dengan Tao, yang pasti berujung dirinya yang akan kalah. "Ikut aku.. Kita harus kembali ke agency." Setelah berucap demikian, ia berjalan menuju pintu belakang panggung－pintu lain untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut selain pintu keluar yang berada di belakang Kris-Tao－.

Tao memaki dalam hati atas perintah sang manager. Kembali menoleh pada pria bersurai pirang yang masih tetap pada posisinya. "Kris, boleh aku tahu nomor ponselmu?" Dirinya kembali memeluk leher Kris dengan manja dari belakang. Jemari lentiknya mengelus setiap inchi kulit wajah pria Wu.

Kris mengangguk samar, Tao bisa merasakan hal itu. Di ambilnya _smartphone_ yang di sodorkan Tao padanya, lalu mengetikkan beberapa angka disana. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia mengembalikan _smartphone_ tersebut pada sang pemilik.

"I-Ini.." Kris berucap pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Tao menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mengecup singkat pipi tirus Kris seraya berucap manja. "Xie xie Kris~" Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sama hal nya dengan Kris yang memang tidak suka banyak bicara. Terlebih disaat jantungnya berdegup tidak normal seperti sekarang.

"Kris, besok pihak Rainbow Magazine akan mempublikasikan tentang majalah terbaruku.. Dan agency ingin membuat project baru.. Pada project itu aku harus photoshoot dengan seorang pria yang berstatus 'Huang Zi Tao _hard fans_ '. Mereka akan melaksanakan pendaftaran untuk fans yang ingin ikut, dan 1 pria yang terpilih akan masuk dalam majalah edisi 'Mate Porn Rainbow Magazine'.. Jadi－

Tao dengan nakalnya menjilat cuping telinga Kris sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

－Maukah kau menjadi pasangan photoshootku pada majalah itu?"

 **^KrisTao-Story^**

"Bin, kau mau aku antar pulang atau menginap di rumahku seperti yang lainnya?" Sehun bertanya seraya mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untungnya saat ini sudah larut, jadi dirinya tidak perlu khawatir untuk menambah laju mobilnya karena sunyinya jalanan.

"Aku menginap dirumah hyung saja.. Lagipula aku malas pulang ke rumah." Jawab B.I. Lelaki tampan dengan alis uniknya itu bersandar pada bahu Bobby yang berada disebelahnya.

Sebenarnya Bobby merasa risih. Tak jarang ia menghentakkan bahunya, tetapi tetap saja setelah itu B.I akan meletakkan kepalanya lagi disana.

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana indahnya Huang Zi Tao hyung secara langsung.." Ucap Kai menerawang. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang ke beberapa menit yang lalu, saat dirinya bisa melihat secara live sang idola. "Dia benar-benar cantik dan sexy.. Ahh, benar-benar type 'bottom' idaman.."

Sehun yang mendengar jelas apa yang di ucapkan oleh Kai, menoleh sebentar ke kanan. "Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Kai.." Fokus matanya kembali pada jalanan, dan membelok ke arah kiri dimana tikungan rumahnya berada. "Jangan lupakan disini ada anak kecil.."

"Ya! Kami bukan anak kecil lagi hyung!" Sahut Bobby dan B.I kompak. Merasa kesal karena selalu di sebut-sebut anak kecil.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Kalian bukan anak kecil.. Hanya belum cukup umur-"

"ITU SAMA SAJA SEHUN HYUNG!" B.I berseru kesal, seraya melempar sebuah bantal kecil yang memang selalu ada dalam mobil Sehun.

 **^KrisTao-Story^**

Tao berjalan santai sambil memainkan ponselnya, dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan disamping kanannya. Mereka sedang berada di _agency_ saat ini. Melewati beberapa model lain yang berkeliaran di area ruangan besar tersebut, yang menatap salah satunya penuh minat.

Siapa lagi yang memancing perhatian banyak orang selain Huang Zi Tao. Berjalan di agency yang berstatus tempat umum para staff, _photograph_ , serta para model-model lain－ada yang berstatus model _'sex porn_ ', _hot seme_ , dan berbagai jenis model majalah lainnya－hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe putih jauh diatas lutut, serta sebuah sendal bulu bermotif panda.

Mengabaikan tatapan lapar para model lain dan beberapa staff, ia terus melangkah anggun seraya fokus pada ponsel ditangannya.

Seorang pria jauh lebih tinggi dari kedua pemuda manis nan cantik itu, berjalan santai menghampiri keduanya. "Seperti biasa _'little Huang'_ , sexy dan tidak tahu malu.. Kau berniat menggoda para pria 'lapar' disini, hm?" Ujarnya berbasa-basi. "Selalu bersikap menggoda, tetapi saat salah satu dari kami mengajakmu sebagai 'teman tidur' kau selalu menolak." Lanjutnya dengan nada setengah frustasi.

Tao terpaksa mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah tampan pria yang berbicara barusan. "Dan seperti biasa Park, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tertarik untuk menikmati penis kebanggaan kalian itu, tidak terkecuali kau sendiri." Sahutnya tenang. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengus karena lagi-lagi harus bertemu dengan rivalnya.

"Dan 'menyiksa kami' dengan cara berpakaian seperti itu _little_ Huang?" Menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada, lelaki Park menatap kesal si model cantik. "Kelakuanmu benar-benar buruk."

"Aku tidak pernah memaksa kalian untuk memperhatikan tubuhku bukan? So, kalianlah yang berkelakuan buruk karena melihatku seperti ini saja sudah tegang." Tao menyahut dengan nada mengejek. Setelahnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan lelaki Park yang menatapnya kesal, serta Baekhyun yang masih berdiri pada posisinya seraya memandang sang rival dengan pandangan _'Hahaha-rasakan-itu-park'_.

Model tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu beralih menatap manager dari little Huang－panggilannya untuk Tao. "Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu Byun? Mau mencari perkara lagi heh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Tidak.." Dan melangkah mundur seraya menatap Park Chanyeol yang memandangnya heran. "Hanya saja aku ingin mengatakan 'selamat karena mendapat penolakan dari Tao lagi dan lagi'.." Membalikkan badan, lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan pemuda Park yang berteriak kesal.

 **^KrisTao-Story^**

Kris mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal itu, karena dirinya memang benar-benar dilanda kebingungan.

Lagi-lagi ia menatap sederet pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal, yang ia pastikan dari Huang Zi Tao jika melihat isi dari pesan tersebut.

Kris bingung. Sangat. Menerima tawaran sang idol untuk project baru dari RM _agency_ bertitle 'Mate Porn Rainbow Magazine', atau justru menolaknya. Mendengar judul majalahnya saja Kris sudah bisa menebak jika photoshoot itu akan sangat intim nantinya.

Jika ia menerimanya, sudah dipastikan teman-temannya akan melihat dirinya beradegan intim dengan Tao pada majalah tersebut. Dan itu artinya rahasia yang ia simpan rapat-rapat selama ini sebagai penggemar dari Huang Zi Tao, akan terbongkar begitu saja.

"Aku harus bagaimana?!" Kris berteriak frustasi. Memandang ragu pada layar pintar tersebut, hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar jarinya mengetikkan beberapa kata yang nantinya akan membuatnya menjadi bahan olok-olokan Sehun serta antek-anteknya.

 _'Baiklah, aku terima'_

Send..

 **^KrisTao-Story^**

Wanita paruh baya meletakkan sepiring kue kering di atas meja tamu, yang langsung hendak diserbu oleh beberapa tangan disana. Wanita berumur yang berstatus Ibu dari Oh Sehun itu mengangkat kembali piring kue yang dipegangnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kalau kalian tidak mencuci tangan, jangan harap bisa menyentuh kue ini.." Ujarnya mengancam.

Tepat setelah Oh Jae In－Ibu Sehun－selesai berujar, beberapa pemuda tersebut segera berlari ke wastafel dan kembali secepat kilat.

"Sudah ahjumma!" Seru mereka kompak. Berhasil membuat kerutan samar pada wajah Jaein karena tersenyum. Jangan heran mengapa ia bersikap demikian, karena sungguh Jaein sudah menganggap teman-teman putranya seperti anaknya sendiri. Begitu pula Kai, B.I, Bobby, mereka bahkan tak sungkan untuk memperlakukan Jaein layaknya Ibu kandung.

Jaein kembali meletakkan piring kue tersebut di atas meja. "Jangan berebut seperti anak kecil, kalian paham?" Kai dan lainnya mengangguk patuh. Setelahnya Jaein kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan peralatan masaknya.

Baru beberapa menit Ibu Sehun pergi darisana, isi dari piring tersebut sudah hampir bersih. Hanya tersisa sepotong kue yang saat ini menjadi rebutan Kai dan B.I.

"Ini jatahku! Aku baru makan sedikit!" B.I berseru, seraya berebut sepotong kue dengan Kai. Padahal jika dilihat, justru dirinyalah yang sudah menghabiskan banyak kue ketimbang yang lain.

"Tidak! Ini jatahku! Kau sudah memakan banyak tadi!" Balas Kai kesal. Faktanya ia hanya kebagian beberapa potong kue, karena B.I dan Bobby mendapat lebih banyak.

"Tidak! Aku baru memakan sedikit!"

"Kau memakan paling banyak, Bin!" Sambung Bobby.

Kai sontak menoleh pada pria bermata kelewat sipit tersebut. "Terus apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga memakan ba－YAK!" Belum selesai Kai menyelesaikan protesannya pada Bobby, ia berteriak kesal karena B.I mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik kue tersebut lalu memakannya.

"Sialan! Kalian benar-benar mengganggu!" Sehun melempar bantal yang dibawanya dari dalam kamar, tepat ke arah teman-temannya berada. Rambutnya yang berantakan sudah menandakan kalau tadinya ia tertidur dan terganggu karena suara berisik mereka.

"Eh? Ayolah Sehun, mereka memakan seluruh kue bagianku! Aku hanya mendapat sedikit!" Seru Kai mendramatisir yang membuat Sehun berdecih geli.

"Kalian tahu, kalian mengganggu mimpi indahku bersama Tao hyu－"

 **BUGH**

Jika sebelumnya Sehun yang melemparkan bantal pada temannya, sekarang justru ia yang dilempari bantal sofa oleh yang lainnya, sekaligus mendapat berbagai makian halus(?).

 **^KrisTao-Story^**

Pemuda cantik bertubuh S－untuk ukuran lelaki－itu membuka bungkus _snack_ yang kesekian kalinya, memakan isinya dengan santai sembari memindah-mindah channel TV mencari siaran favoritnya.

"Jadi Tao," Terdengar suara sang manager yang membuat si pemuda cantik menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Itu _snack_ yang ke berapa huh? Kau bahkan sudah memakan 7 bungkus _snack_ ukuran jumbo! Sumpah demi apa tubuhmu gampang ngembang, Huang Zi Tao!"

Si cantik yang bersangkutan sontak menoleh cepat, dan mendelik tajam dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sang manager dengan tidak sopannya. Merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. "Mengembang katamu? Kau kira aku ini apa huh! Lagipula ini semua kau yang membawakan untukku 'kan?" Sahutnya sebal.

Karena memang benar adanya. Tadinya Tao sedang asyik berbaring malas-malasan di atas ranjang tercintanya, jika saja suara bel rumahnya tidak berbunyi. Dan Baekhyun lah yang bertamu, bahkan membawakan banyak sekali makanan ringan favoritnya.

"Iya mengembang! Kau tidak ingat photoshoot beberapa minggu yang lalu? Pipimu terlihat seperti bakpao kelebihan isi dan itu membuat hasil foto yang sangat buruk! Kau lebih seperti bocah ingusan nyasar yang terpaksa direkrut majalah p*rno!" Menarik nafas sebentar, dan Baekhyun kembali mengoceh panjang lebar. "Kau mau _photoshoot_ bersama _'Hard Fanboy_ 'mu terlihat buruk karena kau semakin gemuk, hah?! Lagipula aku membawakan itu bukan untuk kau makan sekaligus!"

Mendengar kata _'Hard Fanboy_ ' Tao jadi teringat akan lelaki bernama Kris tadi. Pria kelewat tampan yang ditawarinya langsung untuk menjadi lawan photoshootnya pada majalah edisi selanjutnya.

Mengingat soal itu, mata cantik Tao membola lucu hingga tanpa sengaja membuang bungkus snack ditangannya dan berdiri dengan cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel miliknya yang berada di atas meja bergetar ringan menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

Tao buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, matanya semakin membulat melihat siapa sang pengirim pesan. Dengan sedikit menahan nafas, si cantik Huang membuka lalu membaca pesan tersebut.

 _'Baiklah, aku terima'_

Diterima?

Kris menerima tawarannya?

 _Oh Lord!_

"AKU HARUS DIET MALAM INI!"

 **TBC**

Yeay! Akhirnya chapter 3 update :'D.. Maafkan keterlambatan updatenya ya guys :') bukannya sok sibuk, tapi memang nyatanya aku lumayan sibuk, sempat hilang ide juga xD /digorok KTHS/

Intinya makasih buat semua KTHS yang udah sudi baca ff ini dan terus support aku lewat _reviews/follow/fav/inbox_ :'*  
jangan pernah bosan buat nyemangatin aku ya :'* lapyu semua :'*

 _Sign_ : WHO Yizi OsHztWyf & _My Beta-Reader_ Kyouta

 **BIG THANKS TO :** **  
** **dillahKTS90, resin giana Elf, Yessi94esy, Firdha858, Aiko Vallery, Anisa591, LVenge,** **  
** **bukan princess syahrini, Hanzjei,** **  
** **celindazifan, Yasota, taolinna6824,** **  
** **TaoTaoZiPanda, PreciousPanda, , Uknow69, Yonsy Fajar S, hztao, YuRhachan, TaemZi, Pantao,** **  
** **YeNammmmmppppphhhhh, riskah9zt02, dyoraemon Jooheon, DobiPanda, EmeraldJae, ajib4ff, Princess Kecil, Akashi764, Ko Chen Teung, PandaKTHS, komomiki21, hyunhee1104, keziaf, Dewi YJKTS, Skylar Otsu, hailang, Annannnn13, AmeChan08, Kimnara07, Gigantisme.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notifications to all of you fans of Huang Zi Tao, we are of the Rainbow Magazine will deliver important news. We opened the registration for you interested in becoming a partner Huang Zi Tao in the next edition of the magazine titled 'Mate Porn Magazine'. One lucky fans will be selected directly by the person concerned.**

 **Requirements:** **  
** **1\. Full Biography.** **  
** **2\. Photo full body.**

 **Terms can be sent via email to our official website. Thanks.**

 **Rainbow Magazine website, 18 July 20XX.**

Ke-4 pria berwajah tampan itu sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing, pasca membaca kata demi kata yang baru saja di update oleh pihak agency ternama－bagi kaum 'belok'. Mereka menyibukkan diri dengan mengisi biodata penting, yang di bubuhi sebuah foto full body.

Sehun menghela nafas lega, setelah jemarinya menekan 'Send' dengan sedikit keras. Tersenyum lebar ketika loading pada ponselnya berhenti, menampilkan beberapa kalimat yang menandakan E-mailnya berhasil di kirim. Diikuti Kai, B.I, dan Bobby yang mengirim paling terakhir.

"Ini benar-benar mengejutkan!" Sehun membuka suara. "Pihak Rainbow Magazine membuka pendaftaran untuk fans yang berminat menjadi pasangan Tao hyung pada majalah selanjutnya. Pasalnya disini－fans Huang Zi Tao itu bukan hanya 10 atau 20 orang!" serunya frustasi.

Ke-3 pemuda lainnya mengangguk, paham apa yang di maksud pria berkulit terlampau putih tersebut.

"Peluang salah satu dari kita untuk di pilih, sangat kecil." sambung Kai yang sama frustasinya.

B.I memperhatikan wajah ke-2 seniornya. "Hyungdeul, seorang yang di posisikan sebagai TOP pada Majalah maupun nyata harusnya lebih tinggi dari Bottom 'kan?" kedua pemuda tersebut, juga Bobby, menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. B.I yang paham jika mereka tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya kembali melanjutkan. "Begini, tadi saat pengisian biodata ada bagian penyebutan tinggi badan, jadi－kemungkinan besar yang di terima adalah pria yang memiliki tinggi melebihi Tao hyung.."

Mereka terdiam. Perkataan B.I ada benarnya juga kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Dan aku sangat menyesal karena tidak memiliki tubuh tinggi," sambung B.I lagi. Di perhatikannya satu persatu pria di sana. Pandangannya jatuh pada satu-satunya berkulit paling putih, juga berkulit paling gelap. "Sialnya－di antara kita, hanya Sehun hyung dan Kai hyung yang lebih berpeluang untuk bisa terpilih!"

Pria berlainan marga yang baru saja di sebut namanya, merasa sedikit senang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, senyum pada wajah Sehun luntur.

"Sayangnya fakta bahwa banyak yang melebihi tinggiku, memperkecil harapan itu." wajah datarnya semakin datar ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. "Contoh nyata yang lebih tinggi di kelas ini－Kris hyung.

 **.**

 **.**

Huang Zi Tao berjalan santai pada lorong agency Rainbow Magazine. Tujuannya saat ini adalah ruangan khusus miliknya.

Bintang majalah tersebut memasang wajah 'anggun' yang khas. Dengan pakaian yang bisa memancing gairah para TOP seperti biasa tentunya. Membuat beberapa pria yang berpapasan dengannya sedikit terpana.

Hey! Tidakkah Tao tahu pengaruh dirinya bagi para pria yang status 'normal'nya dipertanyakan, akan sangat berbahaya. Mereka bisa saja menjadi 'belok permanent' hanya karena dirinya. Sungguh.

Tapi, bukan Tao namanya jika dia memikirkan perkataan atau bahkan pikiran orang lain. Baginya, mereka tertarik ya tertarik saja, namun jangan berharap untuk bisa memiliknya.

Sesampainya didepan ruangannya, Tao memutar handle pintu dan berjalan masuk. Mendudukkan bokong sexynya pada sofa empuk disana.

Agency memang sangat memperdulikan kenyamanan para modelnya. Wajar saja jika Tao di fasilitasi ruangan senyaman ini.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Tao mengurungkan niatnya untuk memejamkan mata.

"Masuk," kata Tao.

Sang pelaku pengetuk pintu segera masuk setelahnya. Berjalan menghampiri sang bintang, lalu memilih duduk pada sofa lainnya.

Tao menyilangkan kakinya santai. "Oh, Baekhyun－ada apa?"

Baekhyun menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang dibawanya pada Tao. "Daftar biodata para fans yang mendaftar," jawabnya. Matanya beralih pada Tao. "Tugasmu adalah, memilih salah satu fans yang mendaftar untuk menjadi pasanganmu pada majalah MP Magazine."

Bukannya langsung merespon, Tao justru mengambil ponselnya dari saku. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar, lalu memperlihatkan layar ponsel tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Lihat, aku sudah memilihnya menjadi pasanganku." Tao berujar santai. Berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal bukan main.

"Kau－" kening Baekhyun berkerut kesal. Merasa pusing sendiri menghadapi sifat seenaknya model asuhannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku mengenai hal ini?! Aku sudah bersusah payah memposting pendaftaran, dan memprint semua biodata yang mendaftar! Dan－apa ini? Kau justru dengan seenaknya memilih fans yang tidak terdaftar disini? Oh! Aku benar-benar bisa gila menjadi managermu!"

Tao hanya mengangkat bahu acuh sebagai balasan. Membuat Baekhyun berpikir untuk melempar setumpuk kertas tadi pada wajah sang model.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku pusing!" serunya frustasi. "Dengar, ini namanya pelanggaran. Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu pada Lee Tae Jun Sajangnim!"

"Dan aku bisa saja mengundurkan diri dari sini," balas Tao tak mau kalah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, ketika Baekhyun melotot sebal padanya.

Baekhyun memungut setumpuk kertas tadi seraya berkata, "Yayaya, kau menang! Aku tahu kau model dengan bayaran tertinggi disini. Mustahil Sajangnim melepasmu hanya karena laporanku. Kau puas?!"

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dengan langkah dihentakkan. Menuai tawa dari Huang Zi Tao karena perilakunya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Manager Byun!" sindir Tao kemudian.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin muram atas sindiran sang model barusan. Kakinya melangkah lebar dengan suasana hati yang buruk.

Mengabaikan pandangan aneh, yang dilayangkan beberapa staff maupun beberapa model lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, dirinya tiba di ruangan sang pemilik agency.

Tangan kanannya terangkat guna mengetuk pintu. Setelah mendengar seruan menyuruhnya masuk, Baekhyun segera membuka daun pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Tubuhnya membungkuk sopan. "Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Sajangnim."

Lee Tae Jun memberi gestur untuk menyuruh Baekhyun duduk. "Ada yang anda butuhkan, Byun-ssi?"

Baekhyun meletakkan setumpuk kertas yang dibawanya pada permukaan meja. "Ini adalah daftar biodata para fanboys yang mendaftar, tapi Huang Zi Tao mengatakan sudah memiliki pasangan pilihannya sendiri untuk pemotretan besok, Sajangnim."

Lee Tae Jun memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan, setelahnya mengangguk paham. "Ah ya, saya tahu bagaimana perasaan anda, Byun-ssi." tuturnya pengertian. "Maaf tidak bisa memihak anda, anda pasti tahu jelas posisi Huang Zi Tao untuk agency ini."

"Saya paham, Sajangnim." ucapnya sopan. "Untuk para fans yang sudah mendaftar－"

Tae Jun langsung memotong. "Ah ya, untuk hal itu biar saya yang mengaturnya. Anda hanya perlu menyiapkan persiapan untuk pemotretan besok."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih atas pengertian anda, Sajangnim. Saya permisi."

Tae Jun mengangguk－lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi yang cerah ini, cukup membuat pemuda mungil berwajah manis melepas senyumnya yang ia pendam sejak kemarin. Pasalnya, hari ini Tao tidak terlalu cerewet lantaran sang model sibuk bersolek layaknya wanita yang akan pergi kencan. Entah apa lagi yang kurang dimatanya, padahal yang ia dengar Tao sudah selesai di Make-Up oleh penata rias khusus sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi biarlah, lagipula Baekhyun lebih suka Tao yang kalem seperti ini daripada super menyebalkan seperti semalam.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao, pada pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang yang duduk disamping seorang staff. Pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh dari si Model. Insiden Tao berciuman panas dikursi penonton saat Fanmeeting. Ingat?

"...hyun?"

 **PLAK!**

"Ouchh!"

Baekhyun merasakan keningnya berkedut nyeri sekaligus panas. Dengan tangan mengusap kening, ia menoleh pada pemuda cantik yang menatapnya sengit. Mengumpat dalam hati. Itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!" desisnya kesal.

"Kau malah bertanya? Kau tidak mendengar para staff memanggilmu dan mengatakan persiapan sudah selesai?" sahut Tao malas. "Dan lagi, apa kau sedang berpikiran kotor tentang Kris-ku?" selidiknya dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

Mata Baekhyun sontak melotot mendengar tuduhan Tao barusan. Baru saja ia merasakan kebebasan dari kecerewetan mulut model asuhannya itu, sekarang dirinya justru mendapat tuduhan yang tidak pernah di lakukannya. "Aku tidak menyukai bocah layaknya kau, Huang.." Baekhyun menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras. Bagaimanapun juga, pria yang disebutnya bocah itu tingginya jauh di atas Baekhyun sendiri. Terlebih sosok yang di bicarakan berada disana.

"Break dulu masalah kalian, Okay. Jadwal pemotretan sudah lewat 5 menit." Nam Gyu Min berseru malas. Mencoba melerai perdebatan kecil di antara manager dan model tersebut. Bukan hal yang langka melihat ke-2 pemuda manis tersebut berdebat seperti sekarang.

"Paman Gyu Min, Baekhyun yang membuatku kesal~" adu Tao kemudian. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu memprotes dalam hati.

Nam Gyu Min mengangguk. Bersikap seolah membela sang model. Menurutnya Tao itu unik. Sifatnya manis, penurut, polos dan menggemaskan. Tetapi dia juga terkadang menyebalkan dan menjadi pembangkang. Dan－pengecualian saat Huang Zi Tao berada di depan Kamera. Imagenya akan berubah 180 derajat detik itu juga. Sungguh!

"Pemotretan akan segera dimulai." Nam Gyu Min selaku fotografer tetap Rainbow Agency, mulai menginteruksi. "Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, siapkan posisi kalian."

Pemuda terlampau tinggi yang memakai kemeja putih tanpa dikancing tersebut, berjalan canggung menuju tempat untuk pemotretan. Seraya berdiri canggung disana, Kris menatap sang idola sekaligus pasangannya dalam pemotretan ini berjalan mendekat.

"Kris Wu, ambil posisi membelakangi kamera. Dan Tao Huang, berdiri didepan Kris."

Kris segera mengambil posisi sesuai interuksi Gyu Min. Dari gerakannya pun, sudah terlihat jelas jika dirinya sangat canggung. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan merasakan jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar sangkin gugupnya.

Dalam dunia modeling, sang pemeran harus bisa berekspresi senatural mungkin. Sementara Kris, dirinya hanyalah seorang pemula. Bagaimana kalau Tao menyesal karena telah memilihnya? Bagaimana kalau hasil pemotretan bersamanya terlihat buruk? Bagaimana kalau..

－segala pemikiran buruk yang berputar dalam pikiran Kris, seketika lenyap saat sebuah lengan melingkar pada lehernya. Lengan Tao.

Lengan kanan Tao berada pada leher Kris, dengan telapak tangan sedikit meremas rambut pirang pria tinggi tersebut. Sementara Lengan kirinya memeluk punggung Kris dengan lembut. Setengah wajah Tao yang tidak tertutup oleh bahu lebar Kris, menatap sensual ke arah kamera.

 **SPLASH!** **  
**  
"NICE!" sang fotographer berseru semangat. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar setelah berhasil mengambil gambar pertama. Ini benar-benar fantastis. "Kalian benar-benar tampak alami... Aku akui, kau sangat berbakat untuk seorang pemula, Kris.." katanya memuji.

Mendapat pujian demikian, membuatnya perlahan-lahan merasa rileks. Ternyata ini tidak seburuk yang Kris pikirkan sedaritadi.

"Okay, posisi selanjutnya.."

Mengikuti naluri, Kris mengambil posisi menyampingi kamera－tubuh bagian kanannya yang tertangkap kamera－dan menatap Tao dengan pandangan tajam khas dirinya. Sang model cantik yang masuk dalam kategori profesional, berdiri didepannya. Tangan kirinya memegang rahang Kris, serta tangan kanannya bertumpu pada bahu tegap pria Wu seraya melempar pandangan menggoda ke arah kamera. Sementara Kris, kedua tangannya bersarang pada pinggang kecil Tao.

 **SPLASH!**

Salah seorang staff berdecak kagum. "Aku tidak percaya ini... kalian terlihat sangat baik jika bersama." tuturnya jujur. "Seperti－sepasang kekasih.." katanya melanjutkan.

Kedua pria yang baru saja mendapat respon positif dari seorang staff, mulai bertatapan sebentar dan tertawa canggung setelahnya. Beberapa staff lain menatap Kris dan Tao yang menurut mereka terlihat malu-malu. Sungguh manis, pikir mereka kompak.

Tanpa diinterupsi terlebih dahulu, Kris juga Tao langsung merubah posisi mereka. Kali ini, Kris mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dengan posisi kaki lurus kedepan－posisinya masih menyampingi kamera－, sementara Tao menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya sehingga posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kris yang terduduk. Tao menarik Kris untuk mendekat padanya, meletakkan lengan kirinya pada bahu lelaki itu dengan jemari terselip pada helai surai pirang pria Wu. Dan Kris, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Tao seraya menyeringai ke arah kamera.

 **SPLASH!**

Tae Jun yang sedaritadi bersendekap seraya memperhatikan proses pemotretan, mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Kalau boleh aku memberi saran..." pandangannya jatuh pada Kris dan model asuhannya bergantian. Menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tak biasa. "Kalian seharusnya mendaftar untuk membintangi sebuah film. Kalian sangat serasi dan－seperti pasangan sungguhan.."

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan sang pemilik agency. Lalu membatin, 'Lebih tepatnya calon pasangan sungguhan..'

Tao menggigit lidahnya sekilas guna menahan rasa malu. Sumpah demi semua koleksi panda dan celana dalam mahal miliknya, Tao itu sebenarnya adalah sosok yang pemalu. Karena menyandang status sebagai model lah yang membuatnya harus bersikap berkebalikan. Yang kabar baiknya, selama terjun ke dunia model, secara berangsur-angsur sifat pemalunya itu berkurang.

"Jikalau Rainbow menambah satu bidang lagi dibagian perfilman, aku akan segera mendaftar, Sajangnim.." kata Tao seraya berkedip sekilas. Menggoda－bukan dalam artian menggoda untuk 'itu'－petinggi tersebut yang dibalas sebuah kekehan pelan.

"Menarik. Akan saya pikirkan, Huang.." Tae Jun berujar dengan senyum menawan. Mengundang tawa kecil dari belah bibir unik milik sang model.

"Okay, next position!." Nam Gyu Min kembali bersuara.

Kris menegakkan tubuh setelah melepas kemejanya terlebih dahulu. Berdiri menghadap kamera. Dan Tao, dirinya berdiri menghadap tubuh bagian samping kanan lelaki Wu, menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya pada lengan sexy Kris lalu mengecup sudut bibir menggiurkan itu dengan sensual.

Tangan kiri Tao melingkari leher Kris dari belakang dan berakhir pada surai pirang Kris dibagian atas kening－dengan sedikit meremasnya. Sementara telapak tangan kanannya ia letakkan di area tulang selangka pria tersebut. Dan Kris, dirinya seperti tengah meremas lembut lengan kanan Tao.

 **SPLASH!**

Ekspresi Huang Zi Tao yang seperti sangat menikmati kecupannya pada sudut bibir Pria Wu, serta seringai tipis juga tatapan tajam dari Kris seakan menjadi Chemistry tersendiri untuk hasil jepretan kali ini. Luar biasa. Sangat.

Hal itu membuat Lee Tae Jun kembali berpikir. Sepertinya dirinya memang harus membuka bidang dibagian perfilman, lalu segera merekrut Tao sebagai aktornya. Dengan konsep 'pelangi' tentunya.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar akan membuat bidang perfilman.." Tae Jun berujar main-main.

"Dan sebaiknya anda segera merekrut Kris Wu sebagai lawan aktingnya, Sajangnim.. Karena jika itu adalah pria lain, sudah dipastikan Huang Zi Tao 'tersayang kita' ini akan lari terbirit-birit saat pria itu membuka celana.." sontak perkataan Baekhyun ini membuat beberapa staff disana tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lain halnya dengan sosok yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan, Huang Zi Tao, ia justru menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tajam seraya memaki didalam hati. 'awas saja kau!' batinnya sebal.

Sementara Kris, dirinya hanya tersenyum kikuk sebagai respon. Tetapi, jauh didalam hati terdalamnya, ia mengaminkan(?) perkataan Baekhyun.

Nam Gyu Min menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Sebelum pertengkaran antara pemuda Byun dan Huang terjadi, ia langsung berucap. "Tao Huang, Kris Wu, posisi selanjutnya.."

Kris mengangguk singkat. Menurunkan kemeja putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya, hingga bahu tegap serta sebagian lengannya terpampang jelas. Ia berdiri setengah menyampingi kamera.

Tao menggigit bibirnya melihat betapa hot-nya Kris saat ini. He's Sexy Men. Batinnya memuji.

Tak ingin dianggap jika dirinya terlalu terbuai dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Kris, Tao langsung mengambil posisi dibelakang pemuda Wu. Meletakkan tangan kirinya pada perut Kris yang tak tertutup oleh apapun, serta tangan kanan－menyelip diantara pinggang dan lengan Kris－ia tekuk lalu meletakkannya pada bahu kanan si tampan. Sementara dagunya bertumpu didekat tangannya sendiri－dibahu Kris.

Tao memasang wajah sesensual mungkin. Berbeda dengan Kris yang hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menatap lurus ke kamera.

 **SPLASH!**

Kali ini, para staff disana tak lagi sanggup untuk menahan rasa kagum. Jadilah saat ini, mereka bertepuk tangan heboh sembari memuji betapa bagusnya setiap gaya yang Kris dan Tao lakukan. Mereka terlihat manis dan sexy sekaligus.

Gyu Min mengarahkan kameranya pada ranjang King Size dengan seprai putih yang sudah disediakan. Lalu beralih menatap ke-2 pria yang menjadi modelnya. "Satu posisi lagi sebelum posisi klimaks." ujarnya kemudian. "Kris Wu, Tao Huang, silakan atur posisi kalian disana." lanjutnya sembari menunjuk ranjang tersebut.

Kedua pemuda berlainan umur itu mengangguk. Lalu berjalan menuju ranjang yang dimaksud oleh Gyu Min.

Tao mendorong pelan bahu Kris, hingga pemuda yang masih menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas itu setengah berbaring pada permukaan ranjang－dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Hal yang dilakukan Tao barusan sontak membuat yang lain menelan ludah sekilas. Sikapnya itu membuat mereka gugup sendiri. Sungguh.

Saat Tao membungkuk padanya, Kris langsung menyelipkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang ramping Tao, sementara sikut tangan kirinya menumpu pada ranjang untuk menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri－Tubuh bagian kiri Kris yang tersorot kamera, sementara Tao sebaliknya.

Tao meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya pada bahu Kris. Sementara tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Kris menggunakan jari telunjuk. Hal itu menyebabkan hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Tao memandang Kris dengan pandangan sayu, dan pemuda Wu menatapnya dengan sebuah smirk menawan.

 **SPLASH!**

Setelah suara jepretan kamera terdengar, Tao langsung berdiri. Dan Kris, dirinya beranjak duduk lalu melepas kemeja putih miliknya.

Tao membuka 4 kancing teratas kemeja berwarna sama dengan milik Kris－putih. Lalu menurunkannya hingga bahu mulusnya terekspos jelas. Kemeja putihnya yang sedikit melorot, membuat ujungnya nyaris menutupi celana jeans hitam super pendek yang ia kenakan.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Huang Zi Tao memang sangat sexy jika seperti ini. Lihatlah, Kris bahkan sampai menelan ludah paksa melihat pemandangan menggairahkan tepat didepan wajahnya. Sebagai seorang dominan normal, wajar jika saat ini 'sesuatu' miliknya dibawah sana setengah ereksi, 'kan?

Tao meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada rahang tegas Kris, dan sedikit menariknya untuk mendongak. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut belakang pria tersebut. Dirinya menundukkan kepala, membuka belah bibir mungilnya lalu meraup bibir atas Kris.

Bolehkah Kris melompat-lompat senang karena saat ini dirinya bisa kembali merasakan betapa manis dan menggodanya belah bibir sang idol? Oh tuhan, rasanya ingin sekali ia membawa Tao kehadapan pastur saat ini juga..

Karena tak ingin ditegur oleh sang Fotografer sebab dirinya terlalu lama mengatur posisi, akhirnya Kris balas meraup bibir bawah Tao. Mata tajam miliknya beradu pandang dengan mata cantik milik Tao. Dan tangan kanannya memegang pinggul pemuda Huang, dengan tangan kiri terselip dibalik kemeja putih milik Tao.

 **SPLASH!**

Nam Gyu Min memandang hasil potretnya dengan tatapan puas. "Finish!" serunya semangat. Retinanya tertuju pada kedua pemuda yang tadi ia foto. "Kalian sangat berbakat. Dan－untuk Kris Wu, senang bekerja sama dengan anda.."  
Nam Gyu Min menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat pemandangan didepan matanya kini. Bukan hanya dirinya sebenarnya, baik itu sang pemilik agency, Baekhyun, bahkan seluruh staff yang ada ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Pasalnya, kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi sorot pandangan mereka, terlihat sibuk berciuman panas masih dengan posisi pemotretan terakhir. Seakan melupakan fakta bahwa bukan hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan ini.

"Ekhem!"

Suara dehaman sedikit keras itu mampu membuat Tao dan Kris menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

Pipi gembil Tao terlihat memerah. Dari tingkahnya pun, bisa dilihat jika dirinya salah tingkah. Sementara Kris, ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Memalukan. Batin ke-2nya kompak.

 **TBC**

Kurang greget pemotretannya? Liatin aja muka authornya, pasti ntar greget wkwk xD

Oh iya, untuk penjelasan kenapa pemotretannya gak over hot(?) bakal aku jelasin di next chapter ya.

Dan lagi, maaf yang sebesar2nya gak bisa balasin review kalian satu2;'(  
Tapi percayalah, aku senyum2 sendiri loh baca review dari kalian.. Bikin semangat lanjutin ughh.. Sayang kalian semua deh:'*

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **LVenge, celindazifan, KangHyejin, , PreciousPanda, BuluKeteknyaTAO, Emerald Jae, Princess Kecil, Huang Zi Layla, dillahKTS90, zitaofans, pinkimchi, Yessi94esy, taolinna6824, Shinkazu KuroShima, Guest1, Ema Sabaku No Gaara628, Guest2, Jaejung Love, zetakonstantin, Anisa591, Firdha858, bukan princess syahrini, rubykaisoo, bangdaengx, Aiko Vallery, Yumi CBHS, sariputri383, TaoTaoZiPanda, SeoulryYoung, luvkristao, ProManiac, Dewi YJKTS, CresentDobi**

 **Salam cinta murni Kris dan Tao. Muahhh :'***

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy (Yizi)**


End file.
